


New Years Wish

by ReneerDymphna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North is celebrating his annual new years eve party, during which Aster overhears and admission from Jack that could change their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something for the new years, its a few days late but meh. I just typed and posted so please excuse any errors. I'll try to read it over later and fix any ^_^

It was North’s annual new years party and the group of friends had all gone to their groups of friends with exception to Tooth and North staying together, Tooth showing off her engagement ring North had given to her just days before on Christmas. She was everything you’d expect in a newly engaged, soon to be bride. She was blushing, and just oozed happiness. The whole group was thrilled for the pair, Aster of course made a joke that it was ‘about time’ Jack agreed, even only knowing them since he joined this past Easter it was obvious the pair are meant for one another. Sandy didn’t seem shocked, but instead of pointing that out he just congratulated the couple, smiling as brightly as he could for the pair. This New Years Eve party was a special engagement party as well, many spirits bringing gifts for the new couple. Last time the gift pile was checked it had been taller than the globe North had in the main room.

Sandy was the first to leave the party, duty calling and what not, he gave his goodbye with a few waves and set off mini golden fireworks around the couple before he left. The party began to wind down shortly after that, and slowly it ticked down to midnight in the pole. Aster had rejoined the pair for the countdown and Tooth was upset they could not find Jack as they began the countdown, Aster said he would find him and around ‘8' he did.

Jack was sitting with some kitsune, Susanoo, as well as a few other spirits playing spin the bottle. ‘Such foolishness’ he thought as he heard the number ‘7' called out. The bottle landed on Jack and a Kitsune had asked him who he was in love with. The boy looked nervous as they shouted out ‘6‘. Aster decided to just break up this silly game. ‘5! 4! 3!’ he was now just a few feet from the youth when he finally yelled out, “Aster!” getting a few cat calls from the group, and effectively pausing Aster in his tracks. ‘2! 1!’ “Happy New Year!” was screamed out deafening Aster from anything else that was said by the small group playing the game as he just watched a flushed Jack, and looked at him, really looked at him for the first time as he swung his arms around as though trying it explain himself.

Dumbly he made his way back to North and Tooth, just as they broke apart from their new years kiss, “So did you find him?” Tooth asked. Aster just nodded, with a look pure shock. “What’s wrong?” she inquired, causing North to shift his attention to Aster as well. “H-h-he...” he tried to begin, “What? You catch him in private moments?” North joked, not really believing that the youngest of their group was really up to something naughty. Aster just looked at the man, causing North to turn pale, “Don’t tell me...he was?” Aster shook his head no, and now Tooth asked him, “Then what?”

“H-he likes..” he tried. Tooth smiled, “Oh he likes someone, Aster that’s normal! What was he kissing someone?” Again Aster shook his head. The engaged pair shared a confused look before she continued, “Then what is it? Who does Jack like?” Aster took a few deep breaths steeling himself before answering a quick, “Me.” North and Tooth both yelled out, “What?!” both clearly shocked as badly as Aster was when he first heard the admission.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for Jack's side of the party. :3

Jack was excited when he was asked to come to North's New Years Eve Party, he had heard tales of how fun it was from other spirits that had gone in the past. He, himself was never invited, but now that he was also a Guardian he was informed that he was expected to go. He had arrived early and helped North and Tooth while they set up, the other remaining guardians showing just on time, and over the next hour the place was packed! He at first tried to stay with North and Tooth, but everyone trying to wish the newly engaged couple well slowly shoved him out of the way. That and he was secretly jealous, desire to have someone special to him in such a way was the one great thing he felt he was lacking in life.

After leaving the pair he hung around Aster for a bit, but his mood with liquor was a bit much for the youth as he and other older spirits began making some perverted jokes and laughing loudly about past encounters. Jack had never made it past heavy petting and so he slipped away from that group. By the time he made his way to Sandy the man had to leave so he was left alone, sipping his heavily liquored drink making a face each time due to it's bitterness. 

He finished his first cup and while getting his second he was grabbed up by some kitsune and other play some spirits, promise of a game off to the side of the crowd making him resist their pulling him away that much less. He was sat in the circle between two female Kitsune's who kept wrapping their tails around his thighs trying to be secretive in their attempts at seduction but the alcohol in their system not allowing it. Jack almost immediately regretted joining in the game once he found out it was spin the bottle, but instead of kissing it was more a game of truth or dare. The questions usually ending up being something personal, or the dares something rather sexual. Both made Jack's spine shiver in fear of what would happen once it landed on him.

They went on playing the game for about 30 minutes when he suddenly heard the countdown to midnight begin, the bottle had finally landed on him and the kitsune to his right's teeth gleamed wickedly while she smiled asking him to name the person he liked, so obviously sure it would be herself. Jack looked like a deer in headlights, not having a name to offer them and fearing saying the kitsune, knowing she would expect something he was not looking for from her just after her name left his mouth and so he looked around.

His brain was on fight or flight mode when his eyes quickly landed on Aster, and his brain clicked on his friend. Taking a deep breath he turned back to the group as the room continued counting down and quickly he said the name of his friend and comrade, hoping that this never got back to him. The group was in a silenced awe for a moment before they began asking questions, such as how long, if Aster knew, and how far the pair had gone if he did. Jack panicked shaking his hands in front of him, "No! He doesn't know, you can't tell him!" he said in a pleading tone. The group all began whispering among themselves about the new information while Jack looked back where Aster had been, he was gone and Jack let out a sigh of relief believing he had not heard it. "Thank MiM.." he whispered to himself as he turned to the group, excusing himself now that it was after midnight, the room yelling out a 'Happy New Year' back when he was begging the lot for secrecy. Chugging down what was left of his drink he went for a third, hoping to leave this night behind him once the new days sun rose, little did he know life was never that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after the party was like any other, the pole was still trashed from the night before. The four guardians (minus sandy) awoke sluggish as most still had ample amounts of alcohol in their system.

 

As they slowly came together each with a trash bag in one hand as they lazily moved along picking up empty cups and plates. Jack couldn't help but feel the eyes of his friends watching him, to only look away every time he lifted his head up to meet them. Weirded out but assuming he must have done something goofy while drunk and had not remembered it as he had done before. So he shrugged it off and picked up his pace cleaning hoping to be free of their eyes sooner. 

 

It took about 2 hours for them to finish with a little help from the yetis. Jack was the first to say his goodbyes, Tooth and North both looked like they had something they wanted to say and then Aster wouldn't even meet his eye. He instead rubbed the back of his head, finding his feet rather interesting in that moment. 

 

"Is there something I'm missing?" Jack snapped, the silent uncomfortable looks finally getting to him. The other 3 friends exchanged glances unsure how to approach the subject. Tooth was the one to finally break the silence, "Jack.." she began, rolling her hand nervously together, "We first off want you to know that gay or straight, we still care for you." she finished looked back to the others who nodded in agreement.

 

"If I'm what?!" Jack choked out, "What makes you....what the heck! Guys!" he screamed, "I'm not gay!!" 

"Jack," North tried, "No reason to be scared."

"Agreed snowflake, I'm not sure if it would work out, but we could try.....maybe if yo'd like." Aster added.

 

"Okay! So lets just say that I was gay, which I'm not! What makes you think- no! Never mind, I don't want to know!" Jack panted hards after yelling so much out at once, his heart working overtime. He darted his eyes around the bunch, before he finally settled on Aster. He blinked a few times before eyeing him up and down. 

 

"Mate, could ya....I dunno, not check me out in front of the others? It's embarrassing." Aster commented, rubbing the side of his nose awkwardly. 

 

Jack finally having had enough threw his hands up, letting out a loud huff of air. "Fine!" he said angrily holding out his left hand summoning his staff to him, "I don't need this! Once you all decide to stop being crazy you know where to find me!" He said before his staff settled firmly in his grasp and he took to the air leaving the pole quickly via and open window.

 

The three looked among themselves, before Tooth spoke, "I think, maybe he needs more time before he's ready." she said motherly. The men just nodded, "But Aster.." she said warningly, "If you truly intend to try and date Jack...you must take it slow! I don't want to see him hurt!" North crossed his arms and gave a firm nod, his eyes resting on Aster to let him know that he felt the same. "I know, I know." Aster defended, "It's been so long since I'e courted another, never mind been wanted. I'm not sure I even remember the right steps...but I promise to go at whatever speed he's willing to go." he finished, a hint of excitement in his voice that cause Tooth and North to exchange a short knowing glance and smile before taking each others hand. "Aye, good luck." North offered in encouragement of Aster's efforts. Tooth whispering something similar just after, but it fell on deaf ears as Aster was already day dreaming of his possible mate, thoughts of the happiness he could have filling his head. "Who'd have thought after all this time...Jack and I." he whispered to himself, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Aster went home from North's and immediately set to cleaning and repairing his home. He didn't want his possible mate seeing his home in it's current condition. Not that Jack had not seen his home before, he visited frequently at least once a week but now he was the one Aster seeked to court into a possible relationship. He didn't normally enjoy repairing holes in the wall or his roof but this time the thought of impressing Jack made the tasks seem so much more worth while. He happily washed and hung his bedding, and disposed of his old bed chopping up the wood for his long since used fire place.

Once disposed of he set to quick work, chopping some trees in his warren for their cherry wood. Cutting and forming the basic shapes for a new larger bed to fit the both of them in comfortably, carving designs of both the winter and spring seasons into the wood, pleased with how well the two different designs blended well together. He took it as a sign of their being destined to be mated.

He formed the now bowls and plates out of the left over wood, making matching pairs for him and Jack. All his work taking about two weeks to complete. He was saddened by Jack's not visiting but focused instead on the task at hand hoping the young male would be pleased with all the changes.

After his home passed his thorough inspection he moved to tending his fields, not wanting one plant out of place. It took another week for him to be pleased with it. Another week, still no Jack. Aster clicked his tongue in displeasure at that, deciding to go and find the boy himself. He opened a quick portal with the tapping of his foot on the plush grass, not hesitating one second to jump down the hole once opened.

Once out the other side he found Jack spinning around on top his lake, it's surface frozen in a clear sheet of ice. Jack leaving decoratie patterns as he spun. To anyone else it would have looked as though he was just fooling around, but to Aster he was painting a delicate work of art.

Impressed and not wishing to disturb Jack in his work until it was finished, he silently circled his lake watching the boy as he gracefully dances his artwork to life. Aster felt a burst of pride fill his chest at getting to court such an artistic mate, making mental notes of different parts of his design for later use when it came time to paint his eggs.

After about another 20 minutes a heavily breathing Jack was finished, he called the wind with his staff to lift him in the air so he could see his work as a whole. A nod of approval and smile lit his face at how well it came out. It was while he was afloat in the air that he noticed the movement in the trees surrounding his lake. It took him mere seconds to figure out it was Aster.

Jack floated down nervously to his fellow guardian, having avoided them all successfully until now. He landed a few short feet from him, his staff held firmly in his hands. If he didn't like what the taller male had to say he planned to take off, choosing running from his problems as the best answer to dealing with them.

Aster stepped from the trees, having been found out, he could sense the nervous energy coming off Jack in waves. He felt drawn to holding the male close, making him feel safe until all his fear and worries vanished. Deciding such attention would be too soon in their relationship he held back instead allowing himself to take in the form in front of him, making note as Jack flushed high on his cheek bones to his ears, "Adorable." he whispered getting a stuttered 'What?" from Jack. Only to think the word more fitting as the blush darkened.

Jack could feel his normally low temp rising the longer he stood before Aster's powerful gaze. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke, "What do you want?" his voice barely above a harsh whisper but he know Aster's large ears heard it as if he had spoken normally. Aster's mouth smoothed into a smile that Jack could only compare to the cat that ate the canary before he responded, "Me? Nothing. This is all about something you want, Jack." he took a step forward continuing, "Not that I'd ever noticed before." a few more steps until he was almost flush against the now panicked looking Jack, "You are good at hiding what you desire, Me? Not so much." He finished, leaning down to graze the startled spirit on the lips. Jack responded almost immediately by jumping backwards and then taking back to the air, flying as quickly as the wind could take him away.

Aster chuckled smoother as he watched Jack's retreat, licking his lips thoughtfully, "So innocent." he purred happily, "Alright, Jack. Run while you still can, I love a good chase." he added as a promise to the already long gone winter spirit, "I will get you to admit that you want me."


	5. Chapter 5

Saying Jack was shocked by aster's sudden change in attitude would barely explain one ounce of what he currently felt. The forwardness and that kiss! Jack would be lying if he didn't say he felt fireworks going off with that kiss. Still why did he act the way he did is all Jack could think as he flew lazily over Burgess, watching the townsfolk go along with their business and wave to different children along the way. For once the desire to float down and play was the last thing on his mind.

 

He continued his journey around town until the sun kissed the horizon and all the kids had been called inside for dinner. Figuring it had been enough time he went home to his lake, pleasantly pleased to find it without a soul in the area.

 

Sitting at the edge of his lake, his mind still a mess as he looked over it's surface. Watching it's color darken and slowly become spotted with the reflection of the stars above.

 

"Why?" he questioned himself, "Is it something I did?" he smacked the tip of his staff on the frozen lakes surface, causing some of the ice to break apart. He tried to think back to anything he may have done or said until it finally hit it, "New years!" he almost screamed as he jumped up to his feet feeling like a fool for having not thought of if before. "He must have over heard us during the game.." he murmured as he began to pace beside the lake. "I must right this in a way that won't embarrass Aster." he finally declared heading off to find his long eared friend.


End file.
